thesithempiremerconianfandomcom-20200215-history
Asther Zember
screenShot0030.jpg|Asther with his first mandalorian Armor|linktext=Asther with his first mandalorian Armor screenShot0133.jpg|Asther Zember with some of his allies.|linktext=Asther Zember with some of his allies. screenShot0129.jpg|Casual|linktext=Casual screenShot0143.jpg|Asther with his mentor Verar Valdis.|linktext=Asther with his mentor Verar Valdis. Asther Zember was a member of the guild Dark Brethen and ICbM founded by Verar Valdis on the server of Radiant. Pre-Merconian History: Asther Zember was part of an old imperial clonning process on the planet of Geonosis; when the empire was trying to create the perfect soldier once more with an improved Jango Fett DNA. The training was via Bacta tanks involving mandalorian and imperial ARC training simulators. However a rebellion on the planet made a "must" to sent all the clones to many random places via pods. Asther Zember who was on a tank for 1 year and with a biological age of 18 years old was now on the planet of tatooine; without a family, credits or a name decided to use the nameplate of his pod and work to survive, only 1 thing was true on his mind, the empire was the most important thing for him and their laws. Merconian History: At the age of 24 Asther-Zember was recruited by the empire. ''-Never talking always working-'' Asther-Zember in his mind He was a good soldier but just that, a good soldier, without a true squad (guild), his career was limited. During a trip He met Verar-Valdis and for the first time the word "Mandalorian". After a long talk on Trantor city, Asther-Zember decided to join DB and train with him to be a Mandalorian, however his loyalty was first with the empire, then with the Mandalorians. During this time DB was good guild making a name on the galaxy, thanks to Valdis Asther-Zember learned the basics of a commando, armor, weapons and the importance of "DOTS" during an assault. ''-Verar can be old and without an arm, but thanks to his knowledge, I am where I am-'' Asther in his mind again. By helping the empire on Restuss against the rebel scum He earned in 2 days the rights to buy a wonderful crusader armor, a mix of mandalorian and imperial soldier, 2 weeks before his mentor Verar. At this point Asther was close in skills to Verar. At this point Asther-Zember was someone Verar could trust, however He dissapeared for 2 months (the player was out and playing with his Dark Jedi sometimes). During this time, the "Final Crusade" came and many other important events like "DB defeat" so He was not there to assist his menot Verar Valdis. After some time Asther received a message of Verar with the next message: Haven't seen you online for awhile is everything ok? The Mandalorians have split off from the Sith and formed our own guild and I'm just waiting for you to come back on cause I need someone else in Mando'ade Beskar'gam to help recruit. Hope everything is ok. Mando'lor Verar Valdis And that's how ICbM was born and Asther returned to the galaxy of Radiant, everything was different except my mentor, during this time He earned some allies out of his guild and had the chance to run many assault with many of them due to his skills, and that's how He finally earned his final gear a mix of mandalorian and imperial elite soldier. His pride and the envy of many. At this point Asther was stronger than Verar. Due to ICbM low profile on the galaxy, after 2 months ICbM returned to DB, with the siths. For Asther-Zember those were their last days on DB because He was removed from the guild due to "spy complots". During this days Vindex d'ni was paranoic due to his big lost and Asther-Zember had some rivals and "friend-rivals" from the guild FHO, just for this and many lies in the galaxy involving Asther-Zember and a house on Trantor with his name and the name of someone who had problems with Vindex d'ni Asther-Zember was removed from DB by Vindex, Verar had to accept his decision. After this Asther never joined a guild, with his allies and the empire was enough for him so He was good out there for the rest of his life, one day He decied to leave the galaxy forever so He could not see or hear about the perma ban of Vindex, something beautiful for Asther... 'Tips and Personality ' Asther-Zember was always a quiet soldier and a mandalorian, only a few had the chance to see his face, including his mentor Verar Valdis. For many rebel bounty hunters his head was hard to collect and a few used to say that He was stronger than his mentor during the his final days of Radiant, during this final days his head was something impossible to collect for 1 rebel bounty hunter. Talking about his guild He had a good friendship with Okulich and Verar Valdis, however Vindex was always ignoring Reygan, maybe because He was always for Verar and not for him or maybe because his really deep voice always to say only a few words and never "cantina talks" , another person who was a pain for him was Deadlybever who leaved this guild looking for "more". He had a neutral relationship with the rest of the guild. Category:Asther DB ICbM Vindex Verar